The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for installing carpet in a vehicle and, more particularly, to an installation method and apparatus capable of locating and retaining carpet in the vehicle and retaining a cover plate thereon.
As is well known, most vehicles are appointed with carpet about the passenger and trunk compartments. This carpet is typically precut to a desired shape, which corresponds to a desired coverage area in the vehicle. The carpet typically includes a plurality of locating holes to enable the carpet to be quickly positioned within the vehicles. These locating holes formed in the carpet correspond to a plurality of holes formed in the floorboard of the vehicle, which together define an aligned hole for receiving a carpet-fastening device.
In many current vehicle designs, such as minivans, rear seating in the vehicle is adapted to be removably secured to a support structure, or dogbone, formed in the floorboard of the vehicle. Consequently, the carpet is cut to enable the support structure to protrude therethrough and a cover plate, or escutcheon, is fastened over the support structure to provide an aesthetic finish.
In known designs, the carpet is first attached to the floorboard of the vehicle by inserting the carpet-fastening device through the previously aligned holes formed in the carpet and the floorboard. Preferably, these holes are located adjacent to the support structure to enable the holes and fastening device to be concealed under the cover plate for an improved aesthetic quality. Thus, the cover plate is positioned over the support structure and is extended a length over the carpet-fastening device. The cover plate currently must extend an additional length past the carpet-fastening device in order to provide a location in which a cover plate fastener may attach the cover plate to the floorboard of the vehicle.
However, it should be appreciated to one skilled in the art that this additional length of the cover plate is disadvantageous for various reasons. For example, the additional length of the cover plate requires additional material to form the cover plate; thus, the cost of manufacturing the cover plate is increased. Additionally, the use of two fastening devices (i.e. carpet fastening device and cover plate fastener) increases the assembly time and further increases the manufacturing cost of the assembly. Still further, the additional length of the cover plate may detract from the aesthetic quality of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a method and apparatus for installing carpet in a vehicle capable of locating and retaining the carpet and cover plate using a single device, which reduces the manufacturing cost and assembly time of the carpet installation.
In accordance with the broad teachings of this invention, a carpet locator and retaining system having an advantageous construction and method of installation is provided.
According to the teachings of the present invention, a carpet locating and retaining assembly for a vehicle is provided. The assembly comprises a carpet having an aperture and a locating and retaining device extending therethrough. The locating and retaining device includes a head portion and a body portion. The device further includes retaining means for retaining the device within an aperture formed in the vehicle and fastener receiving means for receiving a fastener therein. Lastly, the assembly includes a cover plate having an aperture and a fastener for extending through the aperture formed in the cover plate. The fastener is received within the fastener receiving means of the locating and retaining device. The assembly, thus, positively locates and secures the carpet in the vehicle and provides means for fastening the cover plate thereto.
Furthermore, a method for locating and retaining carpet in a vehicle is also provided. The method comprising the steps of: (1) providing an aperture formed in the vehicle; (2) providing carpet having an aperture corresponding to the aperture formed in the vehicle; (3) positioning the aperture of the carpet adjacent the aperture formed in the vehicle; (4) providing a retaining device having a head portion, a body portion, wherein the body portion is formed integrally with the head portion, retaining means for retaining the device within the aperture formed in the vehicle, and fastener receiving means for receiving a fastener therein; (5) inserting the body portion of the retaining device through the apertures until the retaining means engages the aperture formed in the vehicle; (6) providing a fastener; (7) providing a cover plate having an aperture and positioning the aperture of the cover plate adjacent the fastener receiving means; and (8) inserting the fastener through the aperture in the cover plate and engaging the fastener within the fastener receiving means, thereby locating and retaining the carpet and cover plate in a desired location.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating a preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.